DATA CORE SUMMARY The effort to conduct a large-scale and comprehensive cell census within the mammalian brain will depend upon the systematic and careful handling of massive, multi-dimensional datasets. The proposed center will focus on generating a whole brain cell transcriptome atlas integrated with a forebrain cell anatomy atlas. Towards this end, the Data Core will support the other Cores and Research Segments by developing and implementing a common structural framework that can manage the data's inherent complexity. Specifically, the Data Core will map, manage, and analyze the single cell-level data generated across the project, including transcriptomes, dendritic/axonal morphology, and cell body location data. The common reference framework will be designed to permit web-based access and visualization of the primary data and facilitate efficient data transfer to the U24-funded data center (BCDC). Data Core lead Dr. Partha Mitra (CSHL) and co-lead, Dr. Aviv Regev (Broad Institute), will leverage existing frameworks designed to manage, analyze, and distribute high- resolution anatomical data (the Mouse Brain Architecture program at CSHL) and single cell transcriptome data (the Single Cell Portal at Broad). Specific activities of the Data Core will include developing statistically controlled high performance algorithms for biological knowledge discovery, data preprocessing and quality control, atlas mapping of individual brains onto a reference brain, and development and maintenance of a single unified data access portal.